Battle Priest
A priest of battle who has learned how to enhance themselves and their allies with powerful blessings of war, granting their allies extra melee damage as well as increasing their overall melee prowess. Battle Priests prefer to use two-handed mauls. Charm Quest LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Northern Felwithe. You say, 'Hail, Edgar The Priest Of War' Edgar The Priest Of War says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Battle Priests or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well.' You say, 'Information' Edgar The Priest Of War says, 'Clerics who wish to become Battle Priests will be rewarded with the ability to learn the ways of the planes of war and combat, granting them the ability to greatly enhance their groups combat abilities as well as their own.' You say, 'join' Edgar The Priest Of War says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Cleric, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming a Battle Priest. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Edgar The Priest Of War says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Battle Priest? Yes' You say, 'yes' Edgar The Priest Of War says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Edgar The Priest Of War tells you, Cursed Skull Of Corruption Edgar The Priest Of War says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three cursed skulls of corruption. You can find these skulls from any creature in the dungeon of Befallen. We need to examine these skulls because their power is beyond normal Norrathian means and it could mean that something is trying to break into the material plane. Do this, and I'll advance you as a Battle Priest.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Befallen. Any mob in the zone has a chance to drop the skulls. --You have looted a Cursed Skull Of Corruption.-- Turn in 3 Cursed Skulls of Corruption and Insignia. You gain experience!! Edgar The Priest Of War says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm Custom Abilities Offensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Cleric's Battle Priest's 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Battle Priest's 1.0 Rewards Category:Clerics Category:Paths Category:Battle Priest